


Drabble: Forgiveness

by reallysmallgiantrobot



Category: New Mutants, X-Men
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Short, references the 'Magik' mini from 1983
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallysmallgiantrobot/pseuds/reallysmallgiantrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana once killed a person who was and was not Kitty Pryde.  It still wears on her.</p><p>A drabble of 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Forgiveness

”Do you want me to forgive you? Because I do. I’m not mad about it, Illyana.”

“I didn’t do it to you. The other-you might forgive, but she can’t,” there was a pause. Kitty couldn’t help noticing Illyana’s jaw tensing, could almost hear her teeth grinding.

“She can’t forgive me because I _killed_ her.”

“You were a child in Limbo! Trying—“

“I knew what I was doing,” she rasped, “Do _not_ condescend to me.”

“I’m not condescending,” Kitty whispered in return, “I’m trying to make you hurt less.”

“Don’t. It’s everything.”

Kitty put her hand on Illyana’s “No. It’s not.”


End file.
